xavier_institutefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Dane
' Lorna Sally Dane', also known by the codename Polaris, is a Class 4 American mutant and a student at the Xavier Institute. Biography Lorna Dane is a mutant born of an affair between Magneto and Suzanna Kirk, who was married to Arnold Kirk, a pilot. When Lorna was only a few months old, Arnold learned of this affair and confronted his wife while Suzanna, Lorna, and him were in flight. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna and causing an early manifestation of her immense magnetic abilities. This caused her to release a magnetic pulse that destroyed the plane they were in, killing both Arnold and Suzanna and giving her hair its iconic green color. Lorna survived the plane crash and was found by her biological father, who had been drawn to the crash by the magnetic pulse. Believing that she was not ready for her mutant powers, he had his associate Mastermind rewrite Lorna's memories of the day and left her to be raised by Arnold's sister and brother-in-law, Eileen and Christopher Dane. Lorna's powers suppressed themselves when her memories were altered and didn't re-appear until she was in her late teens. Eventually, she was identified as a mutant by Cerebro and was enrolled at the Xavier Institute and into the X-Men. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 115 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Green *'Skin:' Caucasian Personality Polaris is a very serious and determined individual. She is determined to not become like her father and uses her powers to support the X-Men and promote the peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans. Relationships *Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather) † *Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother) † *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle) † *Max Eisenhardt (father) *Suzanna Kirk (mother) † *Arnold Kirk (step-father) † *Eileen Dane (foster mother/step-aunt) *Christopher Dane (foster father/step-uncle) *Anya Eisenhardt (paternal half-sister) † *Zala Dane (paternal half-sister/foster sister/step-cousin) *Wanda Maximoff (paternal half-sister) *Pietro Maximoff (paternal half-brother) *Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt) † *Alexander Summers (boyfriend) Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis: Polaris has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that her father has, she has thus far only been seen to utilize powers involving the manipulation of magnetic fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great an amount of energy as her father has. The exact limits on the amount of weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. The main feat made possible by her control over magnetism is Polaris' ability to psychokinetically lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine-tuned skills so as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects and has demonstrated some level of influence over the ferrous metals that reside within nearly all matter. For example, on occasion she has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She can use this power to reverse the flow of blood in a living being, rendering them unconscious. Polaris has also demonstrated the ability to focus the magnetic energy she manipulates into powerful, concussive blasts. By releasing these magnetic pulses, she is able to overload or short-circuit electrical systems and has taken down entire planes and Shi'ar warships with them. Lastly, Polaris is able to fly under her own power by repelling herself from the Earth through the use of magnetism and gliding along the Earth's magnetic field. Abilities *'Geophysics:' Polaris possesses collegiate-level expertise in geophysics. Weaknesses Depression: Polaris appears to have inherited her father's propensity for depression. At various times, Polaris has suffered mental breakdowns, episodes of mental instability, and severe depression. Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Class 4